Thorn and Stonemover's Moment
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After being led by her daughter, Sunny, Queen Thorn comes face to face with a familiar face after six years. Stonemover, completely surprised, is shocked to see the love of his life again. The two share a wonderful, yet dramatic moment together. Set between the final chapter of the Brightest Night and its epilogue.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Wings of Fire, only how the story goes. The characters and places from Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland and Scholastic. Here is the final installment of my Wings of Fire moments series. And like I said in the previous installment there will be one major difference. This still takes place between the final chapter and the epilogue of the Brightest Night. This will be the final moment of the first set of books and it will mark my 100th entry. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** This one is going to be really different from the previous four. And like I said in the previous installment that this will be a really special one.

x

**Thorn and Stonemover's Moment**

It was about a week since Queen Thorn's ascension to the Sandwing Throne and the Dragonets of Destiny fulfilling the prophecy. One of the dragonets and her majesty were currently flying over the Sandwing Kingdom to a certain mountain in the east. Queen Thorn looked to her daughter and asked, "Are you sure that he's going to be there?"

"Yes, he will be." Sunny assured her. Then she added, "He doesn't really have a choice in leaving."

This slightly confused Thorn as she and her daughter kept on flying. But she didn't question it while following Sunny to Jade Mountain.

The two continued to fly as the mountain was soon a small speck on the horizon. The sun was nearing its noon position when they had reached the mountain. Sunny remembered which cave led to her father. Looking to her mother, Sunny then used her head to gesture for the older dragon to follow. The two walked down the tunnel towards where Sunny's father lay, trapped within a spell of his own making.

The sound of breathing came to their ears and Sunny knew that they were getting close. Both of them lightly used their fire breath to light the way until they came to a spot in the tunnel that was lighter. It was then Sunny saw a shape sitting in a cave. Stopping at the mouth of the cave she called out, "Stonemover? It's me, Sunny."

"Ah, so you've come back." The figure at the opposite side of the cave said. Thorn was about to walk in when Sunny gave her a look to wait a moment. Moving a little closer, Sunny said, "I did say that I would."

The figure caught another scent nearby and asked, "And did you bring anyone else with you?"

"Yes. But it's no one bad, I promise." Sunny nodded. Then she moved out of the way and added, "Someone who really wants to see you."

Stonemover slightly tensed up when she said that, but his body softened and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Stonemover and Thorn looked into each other's eyes after nearly six years of being apart from each other. One looked with slight worry while the other's lower lip started to tremble. Stonemover then said, "T-T-Thorn?"

"Stonemover." Queen Thorn said as she walked towards him. He became nervous and said, "Why did you come here?"

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" She asked back. Stonemover looked away while trying to think of an answer. Then Thorn questioned, "Why didn't you at least try to tell me what was going on with your animus powers?"

Stonemover was still at a loss for words and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Thorn sighed before saying, "You leaving without saying anything really hurt me, and Morrowseer claiming that it was truly me to blame added it."

"I am sorry." Stonemover said while hanging his head. Thorn looked to him with a slight glare and said, "That's all you have to say, 'I'm sorry.'" She came closer to him and said, "No word from you, either in person or in a note."

"I was trying to protect you!" Stonemover shouted, causing both her and Sunny to flinch. Stonemover took a deep breath as he turned his face to Thorn's. With a shaky breath he said, "I was becoming a danger to everyone and I didn't want to risk hurting anyone." He looked into her eyes and firmly, yet caringly said, "Especially you."

Thorn was taken aback by this and Sunny watched from the entrance of the cave. Stonemover then said, "You are the last dragon that I would ever want to hurt."

Thorn didn't say anything for a minute or two before looking into his eyes and said, "There is nothing you could have done that would have hurt me."

"And how do you know?" Stonemover asked, wishing he could believe that it were true. Thorn moved close enough until she was about a few inches from his snout, Thorn then said, "Because I love you, Stonemover."

Before he could say anything, Thorn moved closer and planted her lips against his. Stonemover was a little shocked by her sudden display of affection, but he didn't fight it for long as his eyes closed. Sunny watched as Thorn backed her head away and she smiled while saying, "And I know that you love me as well."

"I do." Stonemover said as a slight smile crept across his lips. Thorn looked to his petrified body and asked, "Is it permanent?"

"It is." He nodded. Stonemover looked somewhat regretful as he said, "Every time I use my powers, the petrification creeps up a little closer." He sighed as he explained, "I would remove it, but it's the only thing to keep me in check."

"I slightly understand." Thorn said, wishing that he could leave this place. She lightly brushed the back of his head with her talons. Stonemover lightly sighs to her touch and she said, "I just wish that you could come back with us."

"Perhaps one day, my love." Stonemover agreed. He looked to his petrified body and said, "Perhaps there will come a day when I can be free of all my fears and burdens."

Stonemover and Thorn looked into each other's eyes before leaning their heads forward and kissed yet again that day. When they parted, Thorn gently pressed her forehead against his as a symbol of their love. She backed away and he asks, "Will you come again?"

"It might be a little hard for me to arrange, but I'll see what my new schedule can do." Thorn shrugs. This slightly confuses Stonemover and she catches on, "Didn't you hear? I've become the new Queen of the Sandwings."

"I've always knew that you were meant to be a great leader." Stonemover said with a grin. Thorn smiles back and Sunny grins to this as well, seeing how well her parents were getting along. Stonemover looks behind her to their daughter and says, "And I'm sorry for doubting you, my little one."

Sunny doesn't say anything but moves up to her parents and moves in between both of them. She presses her head against her father's while Thorn pressed her head against both of theirs. Both Sunny and Thorn backed away from Stonemover and turned to take their leave. As he watched them go, Stonemover then said, "Thorn?"

Both of them stopped and the Queen of the Sandwings glanced back. Stonemover slightly grinned as he said, "I ask two things of you."

"Yes?" Thorn said, wanting to know what he could ask of her. Stonemover said, "First, I ask that you be a good queen."

Thorn chuckles and says, "Well, I am getting help learning the process from most of the other queens." Then she asked, "And the second thing?"

Looking to his daughter he said, "Take care of our Sunny. She is a strong dragonet."

Sunny smiles in content to this and looks to her mother for her answer. Thorn chuckled as she wrapped one of her wings around her daughter and then said, "I plan to. I won't lose her for a second time." She looked down to the young Night/Sandwing dragon as she added, "No matter what she does or where she goes."

Sunny smile grew bigger as she pressed up against her mother. The young dragon looked back to her father and said, "Goodbye for now," Her smile never faltered as she added, "Father."

Stonemover smiled back and the two took their leave. But as they were about to leave, Stonemover's face fell as the thought of being utterly alone, besides the usual visits of Dinner when he brought dinner, once more. In his peripheral vision, something came close to him. He turned his head just as Thorn once again planted her lips against his. Stonemover's eyes widened slightly again before closing his eyes and they deepened the kiss. They soon broke for air and she looked to him while saying, "Just a little something to remember me until next time."

Without another word Queen Thorn made her way back to Sunny. She cast one quick glance back to him before they both disappeared down the tunnel. Stonemover gladly smiled at how strong their bond had stayed true and grew with their love for Sunny.

When they neared the tunnel entrance, Thorn looked her daughter and asked, "Are you coming back to the Stronghold with me?"

"I was actually going to meet up with my friends back in the Rainforest Kingdom." Sunny said while looking to her mother. Then she told her, "But I do promise to come and visit every once in a while." Then she looked back into the tunnel and added, "Both you and Father."

"I think we would like that very much, Sunny." Thorn said as they stood out in daylight once again. Both dragons unfurled their wings as they readied themselves to take flight. Queen Thorn looked to her reluctant princess and offered, "On one of your visits, you should bring your friends."

"Hm?" Sunny asked as she didn't understand. Thorn looked to her and said, "It's nothing bad, but some of the Outclaws and the guards that didn't really want to hurt you want to see just how strong you all are. Especially with how well you five managed to take care of yourselves."

"Well, I don't know about Glory since she's working out both the Rainwings and the Nightwings." Sunny said with a shrug of her shoulders. She chuckled as she said, "Tsunami might try to boss them around."

Both her and her mother chuckled to this. Sunny sighed as she said, "Both Clay and Starflight are healing from their injuries. The war and our journey took a toll on all of us." She looked to Thorn and said, "I don't know if me and my friends will ever be the same."

Thorn could see the concern for her friends in her eyes. With a sigh of her own, Thorn draped her left wing over Sunny's back and told her, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but, nothing will ever be the same, for nothing will remain the same." Mother and daughter look each other in the eye as the former then said, "But it's how we deal with the changes that we face to determine where we go."

With a small smile, Thorn then said to Sunny, "Oh, how much I love you, Beetle."

"I love you too, Mother." She replied back and pressed up against her mother. The mother slightly grinned at the feeling of being called a mother. Thorn then leaned forward and kissed Sunny atop of her forehead. Removing her wing, Thorn then said, "I'll be seeing you around, Sunny."

With a flap of her wings, Queen Thorn took off into the skies and headed back to the Kingdom of the Sand. Sunny jumped into the air and hovered for a moment, watching as her mother became a shrinking speck in the distance. Before turning, Sunny said to her mother, "See you soon. I love you, Mother."

Sunny then turned back to the Rainforest Kingdom where her friends were staying.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note: **This is my longest Wings of Fire Moments that I have ever written. I still want to do the second book series, but I've run into a bit of a snag: Winter. Since it's basically Moonwatcher and Qibli that are a couple and our former Icewing prince is on his own, I have no one to give him for that special moment. But perhaps I will think of something. I might do some short stories regarding the legendary books. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
